The present invention relates to a liquid purification system and especially to a floating system adapted to aerate, cool and clean water in a large body of water.
In the past, a large variety of liquid purification systems have been provided for treating all types of liquids and especially for treating polluted water. In addition, various types of liquid cooling towers have been provided for heat exchangers for cooling of liquid which has been heated in industrial processes or in air conditioning equipment. Finally, there have been a large number of systems directed for removing oil, or other hydrocarbons, spilled on bodies of waters; and these frequently include skimmer type boats which skim the top of the water to remove floating oil which is then collected and removed to a storage tank. Another type of prior art skimmer utilizes a moving web moving through the surface of the water which captures oil but will allow the water to fall off. The oil is then squeegeed in some manner from the moving web.
The present invention is directed to a liquid purification system which is adapted to be floated from location to location for cleaning large volumes of liquid in a body of water, including aerating the liquid while acting as a trickle filter and as a filter for collecting fine particles and solid pollutants, along with hydrocarbons such as oil.